Somewhere Out There
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: A girl in a wheelchair dreams of exploring the world, a boy is on a quest to seek his destiny can they overcome the odds against them to realize their goal? 5 Chapter story. (Scattered timeline)
1. A Dream and a Spoon

A Dream And A Spoon

In the high mountains north of the Indigo Region lives a girl in the small quiet village of Orkutsk who dreams of nothing more than to go on journey throughout the vast and mysterious world of Pokemon, but alas she cannot for she is unable to move her legs and is wheelchair bound. Nevertheless she continues to dream on...until one faithful day.

"Sojou! Sojou! Time to eat!" yelled her father while cooking over a hot stove.

"Sojourner! This girl just won't wake up... Pops go wake her up boy." cheerfully said the father to his eevee. The small fox-like pokemon scurried past the living room heading down the hallway and made a left into a room where a girl with blue eyes and hair was sitting up on her bed petting a Swinub while watching a movie. The girl was teary-eyed as she watched mice singing a touching song towards a pale moon in the night sky, as the song ended the girl finally noticed the curious eevee watching the movie as well.

"Did you like that song Pops?" asked Sojourner wiping tears away from eyes as the swinub on her lap began to snore. The eevee nodded and then headed out the door back to it's owner.

"I guess it's time for breakfast Pookey." said Sojourner to her Swinub as she hopped on to her wheelchair and started rolling towards their living room. Sojourner was greated by her father as she entered the dining room, her father is fairly young-looking middle aged man with long dark blue hair put into a small ponytail and youthful light blue eyes who is quite the cook as he put three plates on the table and three bowls on the floor.

"Mom hasn't come back yet?" asked Sojourner as she put forks near each plate.

"Should be home anytime now baby." replied her father with a confident smile and a thumbs up. Just as he said that a woman with violet hair and green eyes entered the room with a smile carrying two big bags full of gifts along with a absol who was carrying another bag of gifts in it's mouth.

"Hello my loves, what for breakfast?" said the mother as she put the bags of gifts down while making her way towards the kitchen table. The family of three ate their breakfast and headed outside to go on with their day. Sojourner was watching flock after flock of skarmorys soar pass her side of the mountain as they made there annual migration back west towards Johto.

"I'm going to leave this village and explore this world regardless of my condition... I swear Pookey" said Sojourner to her swinub laying on her lap. Unknowningly to Sojourner her parents where right behind her as she made her declaration to herself.

"And one day you will kiddo." replied her father as Sojourner upper body jumped out of surprise. The three of them shared a laugh over the scaring and started heading inside until they heard a ruckus. There was a boy riding an arcanine on the side of the mountain being chased by a silver dragon-type pokemon. The boy headed towards their direction as a dustcloud of snow was blowing at the dragon's face.

"Look out!" yelled the boy as he made a sharp right turn away from the family. The dragon followed the boy and his arcanine, but just as it caught up with him arcanine used Extremespeed to create a duststorm of snow to blind the dragon.

"Now Soul, blast it away with a Dragon Rage!" commanded the boy, arcanine tilted his head back and a twister of green fire raced towards the dragon. The attack hit the dragon sending it spiraling away from the area. The boy then returned his arcanine into it's pokeball and walked towards the family of three.

"Sorry about that folks, I didn't mean to bring that thing over here" sincerely said the boy as he dusting off snow off his jacket.

"The name is Grey and it seems like destiny has brought me here." said the boy as he extended his towards the father. He accepted the hand shake and began to introduce everybody.

"My name is Kilik and this is my wife Elise and my daughter Sojourner" replied Kilik

"Now what do you mean destiny brought you here young man?" asked Elise

"Oh! it's this spoon that lead me here I'm on a search for a sacred cave do ya know where it is?." asked Grey

"Oh you mean the Cave Lost In Time." answered the trio in unison as they pointed towards another mountain east of them.

"You're kidding me? Why'd the spoon bring me here then?" said Grey in a panic.

"Just come in side boy, will talk in there." replied Kilik


	2. Towards Destiny

Chapter Two

"So what brought you here son?" asked the patriarch of the family as they all sat near the chimney. As Grey was about to explain himself, Pops the eevee began pawing at the young trainer's jacket. Pookey the swinub also began to awake from its long nap on top of Sojourner's lap as it began to sniff the air. The absol that accompanied Elize also began to paw at Grey's jacket as if it was digging for an item.

"What's going on Cloud?" asked Elise to her absol as she watched the pokemon paw at Grey's jacket.

"Oh it must be the food in my coat." replied Grey as he reached into his jacket to pull out some dried meat and berries to feed the hungry pokemon. As the young trainer fed the three pokemon(Pookey snorted to ask for some food) he began to explain himself to the family.

"Ya see... I encountered some old psychic lady during my travel through the Ilex Forest. After I defeated her in battle she gave me the spoon that was created by her Alakazm she told me that it would guide towards my destiny and soon after that I ended up going this direction soon after that a traveller in Blackthorn City told me of the Sacred Caves of the North Mountains." explained Grey as fed more food to the pokemon.

"I see and that's why you were seeking the Cave of Time?" asked Sojourner

"Right! But instead the spoon brought me here. Is there another cave on this mountain." asked replied Grey

"Not that I'm aware of." replied Kilik

"Damn. Could it be that one of you is part of my destiny?" asked Grey

The family of three began to look at each other at the thought of Grey's question, the two parents glanced at their young daughter and smirked.

"May we hold the spoon?" asked Elise

"Uh..yes miss." nervously replied Grey as he handed over the spoon to the attractive young mother. Elize held the spoon in her hand and it began to glow. The spoon move Elise's hand towards the direction of the family's kitchen table as her stomach growled.

"Woman! You just wanted some my dumplings?!" laughed Kilik as he reached for the spoon. As soon as Kilik held the spoon it glowed and pointed in the direction of Elise. He retried many times but every time it pointed towards Elise.

"It's offical Papa you have to officially marry Mama." laughed Sojourner as she reached for the spoon.

"They haven't been officially married." said Sojourner to the confused looking Grey. The spoon in hand began glowing brightly and quickly pointed west towards Johto.

"What's so special about that direction?" asked Elise in wonder

"Do you wanna tell us what's out there Sojou?" asked Kilik

"I've been keeping it a secret but I guess there's no use in hiding it now. I've read some of your books guys and I read about many places that have special properties to them. Like the healing hot springs of One Island or ...the healing hot springs of Mt. Silver." reluctantly replied Sojourner

"I see you want nothing more than to walk again. But if we all go it will take us a month to get there by car." replied Kilik

"I could take her. Although I don't think my Fearow can handle more than once person on it's back, but I know Soul can and we could get there in a week!" cheerfully replied Grey

Although worried for their daughter's safety they agreed to Grey's offer as he left his Teddiursa with to two parents for them to take of.

_Timeskip: 2 days later..._

"Why'd you leave your teddiursa with my parents?" asked Sojourner as she gripped her arms around Grey trying not to fall as they rode on Soul.

"So they won't suffer from Empty Nest Syndrome." replied Grey as he patted Soul to run faster.

While the two were gripping on to Soul the two dragon type pokemon from earlier appear behind them. The two silver dragons shot blue flames out of their mouths at the kids.

"Incoming!" yelled Sojourner

Grey patted his arcanine as it dodge the attacks, Soul then began to run faster eventually losing the two dragons.

"Just what the hell are those things?" asked Grey to Sojourner as he setted up a camp site.

"We in Orkutsk call them Yilbegan, but we should be out of their territory now." replied Sojourner as she was staring at the camp fire. "Hey what's it like being a Pokemon Trainer?" asked Sojourner out the blue.

"To be honest...for me it gets pretty lonely. I know I'm never really alone because my pokemon keep me company, but the lack of people around me makes me feel lonely. Any lets get some rest we should leave early tomorrow." replied Grey as he and Sojourner snuggled against Soul.

They left early in the morning and arrived at Mt. Silver by sunset.


	3. Endings & Beginnings

Endings &amp; Beginnings

It's been a month since Grey and Sojourner arrived in Mt. Silver to heal Sojourner's legs in the healing hot springs as they, on their final day, look ahead towards the future.

"Are ya almost done?" asked Grey as the young male trainer looked away from the hot spring that Sojourner was relaxing in.

"Almost" responded Sojourner as she wrapped a towel around her body and then pushed herself up from the hotspring into the cold air of Mount Silver. A chilly breeze swept by as she quickly put some clothes on.

"You wanna look?" playfully teased the fully clothed Sojourner as she danced behind the blushing and nervous Grey as he continued facing the opposite direction unaware of the fact she's fully clothed.

"No, I've already peeked." quickly replied Grey as devilish grin followed the comment. Sojourner playfully kicked Grey on the back, as he smiled knowing that Sojourner's legs have healed after a month in soaking in the hot springs. After a few minutes of playing in the snow, Grey began preparing the camping spot as Sojourner petted Pookey the swinub staring into the starry night sky, she then began to quietly hum to herself.

"Alright finished time for bed." said Grey as his arcanine created a fire for everyone. Early the next morning Grey noticed thick smoke in the distance on a mountainside as explosions echoed throughout the mountainous region.

"What the hell." uttered Grey to himself in disbelief as more explosions appeared in the same area. Sojourner awoke due to the loud but distance explosions and gunshots. Grabbed on to Grey's arm in discomfort.

"That's most likely due to the UIF they've been causing trouble in the mountain region for a decade now." said Sojourner as she stared into the explosions

"UIF?" asked Grey as he continued watching the explosions

"United Indigo Front, they're a group left over from the war who believe that Johto, Kanto, Sevii Islands and Orange Islands should reunite to rebuild the glory of the Indigo Empire, but that's a bunch of tauros's shit. They're just another group of thugs who extort money from innocent people." replied an angry Sojourner who squeezed Grey's arm tighter with each passing word.

"I'm guessing they've been in Orkutsk?" asked Grey regardless of the danger his left arm was in by Sojourner's strong grip

"Yeah when I was six, they extorted money from our village threatening violence but not long after the International Special Operation Forces came and drove them out. Since then I've heard most of UIF forces have been wiped out and the only remaining stronghold was in the Johto mountains. We're probably witnessing the last battle between the UIF and the ISOF. It's bittersweet when I think about it." calmly said Sojourner as her grip on Grey's arm loosened.

"But enough about this, can you take me home?" asked Sojourner as she leaned her head on Grey's arm. The blushing Grey readied his arcanine Soul and the pair left towards Orkutsk, they arrived two days later at Sojourner's home. They walked towards the door noticing a note that read "Just Married" much to Sojourner's surprise. Grey then knocked on their door, while Soul the arcanine stood in front of Sojourner hiding her from sight.

"Got a wedding present for you." playfully said Grey as the newlyweds Kilik and Elise answered the door. Soul moved out of the way to reveal a smiling, teary-eyed girl who was standing there with her swinub. The couple ran towards Sojourner and Pookey hugging them in excitement.

"You're standing! You're walking! It's a miracle!" yelled the couple as they hugged and kissed Sojourner. The happy family of three began shedding tears of joy as they invited Grey and Soul into the group hug. A few days later Sojourner and her parents where seeing off Grey at the entrance of the Cave of Time as his Spoon of Destiny guided him there after his mission of getting Sojourner healed was completed.

"Ah! Before I go I'd wanted to give y'all something to thank you for your kindness." said the smiling Grey to the trio.

"To you Mr. and Mrs. Amana I'm giving the teddiursa to keep. I think Pops and Stormy could use a new playmate." laughed Grey he released his former teddiursa which happily ran into the arms of Elise Amana.

"But Grey..." replied Kilik Amana as he felt honored but saddened at the gift.

"I found that Teddiursa abandoned only a few days before I met you guys, I go to alot of dangerous places and I don't wanna risk it getting hurt, so please don't worry it already imprinted on you two." replied Grey smiling at the couple. He then turned his attention towards a teary-eyed Sojourner who was sad about him leaving.

"Alright and for you crybaby I'll leave you these two." playfully said Grey as he placed two pokeballs in Sojourner's hands.

"There names are Light and Shadow, and they hate being apart no matter how much Shadow denies it. They'll help you on your journey to see the world, so please take care of them for me." compassionately said Grey as tried to comfort the crying Sojourner who refused to look up into his eyes. Grey hugged Sojourner, who in-turn hugged him back, as he placed his forehead on her forehead making Kilik somewhat uncomfortable, but smiled anyways at the sight of his daughter being comforted. The two young teens swayed a little as Grey quietly began to hum. Afterwards the two teens released one another as Grey whispered something into her ear and then walked into the Cave of Time fading away from sight.

"Jerk" laughed Sojourner as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Exactly what happened at Mt. Silver young lady?" playfully asked Kilik to his smiling daughter.

"Oh nothing much really, I just got healed and fell in love is all." playfully replied Sojourner as she smirked at her father who had a shocked looked on his face while her mother laughed. Sojourner then released the two pokemon revealing an Espeon and Umbreon.

"What did he say to you?" asked Elise as she fed the pokemon

"That's just for me to know." said Sojourner smiling at the cave entrance. They trio left and headed home with Grey's last words running through Sojourner's head causing her to blush.

"_I really did peeked._"

It would be three years before Grey and Sojourner meet again.


End file.
